


Winter

by jojothecr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter. Vancouver. Snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Jensen draws his black hat down over his ears and opens the front door. A split second later he closes it again, promptly and with a loud thud. "Ugh!"

"What's up?" Jared asks confusedly, lacing up his shoes.

"There's snow out there," Jensen announces dramatically, shoving his hands into the pocket of his long coat with a deep sigh.

"You're kidding?!" Jared looks up at him horrified. "In winter? And in this country?"

"Hmpf," Jensen huffs, sticking out his tongue before he disappears behind a corner, only to reappear a moment later, looking slightly more annoyed than before. "Have you seen my scarf?"

"Nope."

"You sure?" Jensen asks doubtfully, before he yelps in surprise as the dogs' chewy toy squeaks underneath his boot.

"Absolutely."

"Great!" Jensen grunts and Jared can't help but laugh even when Jensen shoots him his death glare and mumbles something like I hate this fucking country.

"Come on, don't be so grumpy," Jared smiles, backing Jensen against the nearest wall.  
"It's fun."

"It's not fun," Jensen pouts. "It's cold."

Jared nuzzles the smooth skin underneath Jensen's ear with the tip of his nose, breathing a hot, peppermint breath on his neck. "I promise to warm you up when we come back."

"Promises, promises." Jensen frowns, shivering involuntarily at the touch. "I'm sure that the first thing you'll do when we come back is build a damn snowman in the front yard."

It's Jared's time to pout now. "How old do you think I am?" He asks, aggrieved.

It's a question Jensen decides he'd rather not answer.

"Come on," he says then, pushing Jared away gently. "We're already late anyway."

He's right, as usual, but it still doesn't stop Jared from stealing a quick kiss from Jensen's pouty lips.

=

Jensen is already outside, when Jared grabs his hat and locks up the door.  
The wet, freezing ball that lands upon his head comes out of nowhere, but doesn't surprise him in the least.

"So you haven't seen my scarf, right?!" Jensen questions snarkily. "So I guess this freaking dork just walked into my closet and borrowed it himself!"

Jared knows he shouldn't be laughing, but it's impossible when Jensen looks so adorably pissed off as he points at the 3'4'' of white monster standing beside the driveway, wearing Jared's beaten baseball cap and Jensen's striped scarf.

"Maybe he was cold," Jared shrugs, looking as innocently as a cat that has feathers peeping out of its mouth.

Jensen just rolls his eyes, striding down the path and into the heated car. "Freaking kid," he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted here: http://jojothecr.livejournal.com/115543.html#cutid1

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586047) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365)




End file.
